<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise by ThePirateSpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988923">Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateSpy/pseuds/ThePirateSpy'>ThePirateSpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animalistic, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Power Bottom, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateSpy/pseuds/ThePirateSpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Spy are both pretty submissive. But they find a way around it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No betas or editing we slap it out in an hour on our phones and die like men. </p><p>Note: Spy's junk is kept vague on purpose. Imagine what you will 😳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sniper had really come around to the whole submission thing, much to Spy's delight. He'd been slowly working the man up from light bondage and dirty talk to more intense roleplay scenarios, but this. This was the culmination of months worth of effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sniper enjoyed being submissive, but Spy didn't enjoy topping very much. It had taken him much longer than he'd like to admit for him to come to their current solution, but at least he solved it. Kind of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their little game now consisted of Spy dressing Sniper up, dirty talking him, and manhandling him while the Australian fucked him into the mattress. He loved to be praised and punished in the same breath, yanked around and spanked until he cried, and none of it required Spy to top. It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return, Sniper played a little rougher with his lover. It was no secret the Frenchman was quite the masochist, and it was sometimes fun to let loose and turn Spy into a total mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This night, Spy had insisted they try something a bit new. Sniper was up for it, though he was a bit apprehensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for the gag, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheri</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Spy cooed, stroking a loving hand up Snipers flushed and sweating face. He was already blindfolded, plugged, and collared, but this had to be the final step in case Sniper needed to voice a concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Spy an enthusiastic, but short, nod. And then he felt the ball placed between his lips, felt his tongue press against the cold rubber in an uncomfortable and unnatural way. It stretched his jaw and made him salivate so beautifully. He moaned around it, bucking up into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chien?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spy's hot breath tickled Sniper's neck, his thin hands running down the Australians backside in a manner that made him whine. "Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pull on his collar and he stumbled forward, hands landing on either side of Spy's now-horizontal chest. He felt Spy's legs pulling him forward and wrapping around his hips, encouraging him to press the two of them together. Another yank on his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all ready for you. Do you think you can fuck me without help? No hands." Spy sounded so smug. He'd fuck that right out of him in just a moment, but for now he let him hold the reigns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniper reached down and found Spy's thighs, raising his hips up and rocking forward until his knees were almost touching his chest. He rutted against Spy animalistically, his cock sliding against his slick hole, his hips pressing hard against his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed like that for a moment, relishing the surprised little moans it got out of Spy, before he slammed inside of him without much warning, all the way to the hilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh-! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spy cried out, his hands scrambling to claw at Snipers back. He'd dropped the leash, opting to hold on for dear life as Sniper used all of his strength to pound Spy into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank god he'd properly prepared himself, if he'd been any less wet this would have ended very badly. It was still uncomfortable and he was already aching, but the pleasure vastly overwhelmed the pain. Especially when he changed angles and began thrusting right into Spy's sweet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah- oh- oh my go-" Spy's head dropped back, his arms and legs turning to jelly as his brain whited out from pleasure. When he opened his eyes he could see saliva sliding down Snipers jaw, a distinct flush across his face, brows knit tight in concentration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goo- good…. Good boy…" Spy barely managed, his voice pitching up every time Sniper slammed back in. He ran a shaking hand through Snipers damp hair before pulling it roughly back. Sniper keened, his pace stuttering for a moment. "Such a- g-good boy… a-and- hah… fuck. Good boys get to c-cum inside, don't they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy was a wreck, his heart pounding out of his chest, his lungs heaving like billows, his pupils eclipsing his irises. He never thought he'd enjoy Sniper's feral and aggressive way of fucking, but it was all he ever thought about now. If he wasn't unable to walk for a few hours after sex, he want doing it right. Fuck, he was addicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't let Sniper forget who was in control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make- make me cum and I'll let you- let you use me." He panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniper whimpered, pausing in his thrusting for a moment just to flip Spy over and haul his hips up. Every little movement he made pressed the plug against his prostate and made him see stars, so he had to catch his breath before returning to the task at hand. If he came too early, Spy wouldn't be very pleased. He sank back in at the same time he reached under to offer some attentions to Spy's neglected need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...Oooh….</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ffff-fuck- fuck me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Spy whimpered, arching his back up to meet Snipers thrusts. He was not going to last another thirty seconds, so he figured he'd make the best of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Snipers leash and pulled him closer while he racked his foggy brain for something to send the Australian over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy, yes.. yes… ye- ah! Fuck… don't stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't stop-" He dropped his head into the pillow and just tried not to pass out as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. The gasping, high pitched sound he made upon impact was mostly muffled by his pillow, but it was a sound Sniper cherished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take off… the gag… i want you to… bite me…" He ordered, out of breath and dizzy. Sniper obliged, quickly unbuckling the gag and taking off the blindfold, throwing them both across the bed before hunching over Spys back and latching onto his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Spy's tight, hot, slick body around his cock was enough to drive him insane all on it's own, but the toy pressing up against his inner walls every time he pressed back inside made him keen in a whole new way. He liked to imagine he was getting fucked at the same time he was wrecking Spy, and that thought is what sent him over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy's body was oversensitive and raw, but the feeling of Sniper rutting deep into him animalistically until he came made it all worth it. Cum dribbling down his trembling thighs, worn out and drenched in sweat, Spy finally collapsed into the bed. Sniper grabbed a towel off the bedframe and wiped both of them off before wrapping himself around Spy and nuzzling into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm…." Spy hummed, reaching up to ruffle Snipers hair. "Good boy...Did so good for me…" He wiggled closer and kissed up Snipers throat, sighing into the crook of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniper didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed Spys temple gently. They wanted to fall asleep like this but they knew they couldn't. Spy groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me get to the bathroom so I can clean up… I don't want to have to visit Medic again after last time." He whined. Sniper nodded and stood, stretching a bit first before grabbing Spy and hauling him bodily over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not what I meant…" He grumbled. Sniper smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna try to walk after all that?" Sniper croaked, his voice low and hoarse. It made Spys spine tingle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think so."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>